A Past Revealed
by Lightning-sama
Summary: Tim is really #5. What happens when his past life and his current one. Set early in the Sekirei and unspecified in NCIS. DISCONTINUED, UP FOR ADOPTION.
1. Chapter 1

A Past Revealed

Lightning-sama

This is set early season one. So after Minato wings Kusano but before he wings Tsukiumi.

Timothy McGee rolled his eyes as his teammate, and friend Anthony (Tony) Dinozzo joked and flirted with Ziva. He would -somewhat sheepishly- admit that he had thought going out drinking with the rest of the team was a bad idea. However the end of the last case had left a bitter taste in his mouth.

Tim's mind briefly darted towards the small newly orphaned boy, but a rumbling chuckle from Gibbs drew his attention. Timothy -despite his high alcohol resistance- didn't actually like to drink.

_But with the Alcoholic around you sort of have to-_

No. He stopped himself there. He hadn't thought of _Them _in years, nearly five years now. Tim almost absently thought of those days.

When he had wielded awesome power and had been gifted with the protection of his unborn brethren. Before he had _seen_ what Minaka was planing. Insane bastard, that he was. How staying in Shinto Tato, in Japan. Would only bring heartache, and pain.

So he had left, changed how he looked, gotten a new name and a new identity.

Timothy No-Middle-Name McGee.

Yeah. It had been _years_ since he had been No. 5 Mutsu.

_Years _since those days so really what were the chances of Tim running into either a Sekirei or an Ashikabi. Especially _here_ in Washington. So far from Japan. Yeah there was _no _chance of him meeting an Ashikabi or a Sekirei.

No chance.

* * *

><p>So of course as they neared the pub who did they run in to...?<p>

* * *

><p>Tim almost chuckled as he ambled along after the Senior Agent and friend toward the bar. Ziva and Gibbs talking quietly behind us both, their amused eyes watching the both of us.<p>

"Hey Probalicious. Can't you pretend to be even a little bit excited. I mean your typewriter and 'Doctor Who' will still be there when you get back." Tony whined.

Tim chuckled and murmured, "Well Dinozzo, I'm coming aren't I, I could always say no and go home to my 'Typewriter and Doctor Who' if I wanted too. Besides you know I don't like drinking."

Brief flashes of a dark haired, big breasted, revealing clothes wearing woman drinking from a large bottle of sake flashed through his mind. Tim almost smiled at the feeling of melancholy that threatened to overwhelm him.

He really did miss the Alcoholic, the Pervert and the Hannya. But not her. Not Karasuba, the monster that she was. The monster she was becoming.

When Timothy first felt it he thought it was false. All in his head, brought to the forefront of his mind by his melancholy thoughts.

But when he felt it a second time he knew. Knew that he wasn't imagining things. There really was an Ashikabi here. They had Sekirei with them, and they knew he was there.

Tim barely had time to grab Tony and leap to the backwards as the metal tip of a whip slammed to the ground where they had been standing just seconds earlier. Landing lightly on his feet, and setting the startled Agent down.

Tim started looking for the Sekirei that had attacked him, Gibbs and Ziva both pulling out their guns to try and assist, but pausing when I shook my head at them and grabbed Tony's phone and crushed it. Tim could feel their shocked gaze on his back but refused to acknowledge it.

"Well, well, well, aren't we lucky. I thought that when we had to leave Shinto Tato I wasn't going to be able to get any more Sekirei. But looky here. An un-winged Sekirei. My name is Hayato Mikogami. Your future Master."

The slender man that was speaking strode forward. From his walk along, Timothy could tell the man had money, but also that he was greedy. And used to getting whatever he wanted. A childish, greedy man. Tim's teeth gritted.

Flipping down from the roof of the building to the side a girl landed lightly on her feet. A whip wound tighly in her hand.

She was blond, with her long hair in pigtails and wearing a black Chinese styled dress with one thick yellow stripe down the middle. She also wore a black fabric choker, white gloves and black stockings.

She smirked, "Number 38 Mitsuha. Fight me!"

Tim shook his head. "No I don't want to fight. Leave us be."

Even as I spoke I started backing away, taking my team with me.

No 38 bared her teeth at them and snarled, "Too bad!"

In a flash she had her whip flying ever as she ran forward to try and grab me. I knew I was at a disadvantage. I had no weapon -aside from my gun which wouldn't really help me here- and I needed to protect the humans behind me.

With that in mind Tim spun around and grabbed all three of them and jumped up landing on a fire escape. Timothy quickly set them down ignoring the stunned and slightly fearful look in their eyes as he jumped down. He met the Sekirei's eyes and asked quietly.

"Will you allow me and my friends to leave?"

Even as he asked he knew it was no use. The hard glint in her eyes showing Tim that neither of them were leaving unless one of them was dead or he was winged.

"Will you allow my Master to wing you and become your Master as well?"

Timothy's head bowed as he sighed. So it would be a battle then.

"No 5, Mutsu, accepts your challenge."

Her eyes widened as she realized just who she was going to be fighting before she leap back to her Ashikabi with an urgent plea. Mikogami grabbed her face and pressed his mouth against hers and bright wings of light flared up from her back. She turned to Tim with a determined look on her face. And Timothy tensed his muscles in preparation. Things were about to get serious.

* * *

><p>Anthony Dinozzo was having a hard time believing what was going on. It had been a relatively normal afternoon. Him flirting with Ziva and annoying McGee. Gibbs on their six like always.<p>

When suddenly McGee grabbed him by the waist and as nearly _flew_ backwards he thought he was losing his mind. However when the ground that they had just been standing on _exploded. _Then he realized that maybe he wasn't going insane.

And what that girl said, _'No 38 Mitsuha. Fight me!'_ What was up with that?

Tony was sure there was a movie quote that would fit this situation but for the life of him he couldn't think of it. And Probie, he didn't seem surprised at all. It was almost like he had known this would happen.

Tony was jerked out of his thoughts by the sensation of flying as McGee grabbed the three of them -Tony had to admire McGee's balls, you didn't just grab Leroy Jethro Gibbs and _not_ get stabbed, or shot- and leap onto a fire escape, set them down then _jumped _off.

Then she called that weird brat that started all this _Master_ -which by the way was so unfair. How come _he_ got a beautiful girl like that calling him Master- and asking if McGee would let him wing him what ever that was. All Tony really cared about was that McGee was down there preparing to fight -and why had he called himself Mutsu?- and he wasn't there watching his six.

A flash of light drew Tony's attention down and he watched in shock as what looked like wings of light branched out of the girls back before she turned away from the man, and started running toward Tim.

She leap up and swung her whip around before yelling, "I am the whip of my contract, my Ashikabi's troubles shall be cast away!"

There was blinding light and a ringing scream. Then there was nothing.

* * *

><p>I was thinking about ending it here but I won't be updating in a while so -shrugs-<p>

* * *

><p>When the light finally faded all of the humans there gasped. Timothy stood the whip wrapped around one arm, the other arm buried in the girls stomach. She cried out as blood spurted out of her mouth. McGee released her and she collapsed whimpering apologies to her Master.<p>

"I will never be yours." McGee said quietly, "Now leave or I _will_ kill you."

With that said McGee turned away from the body of the girl and leap up onto the fire escape. Gibbs opened his mouth to ask -yell- what was going on but one look from McGee froze him.

For the second time they were all gathered into McGee's arms and he leap onto the roof before starting to jump from roof to roof. Moving steadily toward his apartment.

* * *

><p>Tell me of you want me to continue.<p>

Ja ne

Lightning-sama


	2. Chapter 2

A Past Revealed

* * *

><p>Lightning-sama<p>

* * *

><p>Okay guys and gals, before I start the chapter can I thank all ten of you who reviewed and the countless others that favorited or alerted this. And I also find it really amusing that one chapter of this earned more reviews than five chapters of my other story. Oh well. (Also sorry for the lack of activity tumblr has sort of taken over my life *awkward laugh*)<p>

Bystanderwitnessing: I can't tell you how McGee escaped because you'll be finding out either this chapter or the next one. And his Ashikabi will be up to you guys (the reviewers at least) so he can join Minato's Sekirei, go with Mikogami like in canon (even though he sort of hates him), he can join the other main Ashikabi who's name escapes me, he can even join Seo or Yukari or he can go with one of the NCIS people its up to you guys just review with who you want him with (and why if you like) and the one with the most will win. (I don't mind writing slash so it doesn't bother me but if it ends up being slash I'll tell you so don't start whining)

The Writor: Umm if your talking about Mutsu then I'm not sure. I mean if a lot of you _really_ want me to give him a sex change like Homura then I will but I never really liked that Homura had a sex change. Besides Homura could change sex because his Tama was unstable and getting winged would change his gender to what ever his Ashikabi wanted, hence why getting winged by Minato, a hetrosexual male, Homura got turned into a girl. And thanks for giving this a chance. ^^

Also guys send me questions if you have any, I like answering them ^^

Long ass authors note is long.

* * *

><p>Leroy Jethro Gibbs didn't believe in magic, he didn't believe in Big-foot or any of the other crap. He was the kind of man who had to see it to believe it. But seeing McGee, quiet gentle giant McGee, ruthlessly attack a woman -admittedly one that attacked him first- surprised Gibbs. Gibbs did <em>not<em> like being surprised.

Ziva had to admit she had not expected a trip to the local pub would turn out like that, she, unlike her companions was not overly shocked at how McGee had reacted, she had seen the darkness in his eyes, the silent and efficient killer hidden beneath the soft-spoken persona, she had wondered of course if she should tell Gibbs. But McGee was he friend and she didn't want to betray his trust. He would tell them when he was ready not a second earlier, and she had a feeling that McGee would tell them his last secret. The familiar apartment building was in view and as McGee slowed she looked up at him to ask him a question, but paused when she saw his face. This was not the face of Timothy McGee, but the face of a warrior . Ziva felt the beginnings of unease to the serious look.

Timothy McGee didn't even pause as he leapt through his bedroom window -thankfully left open to air out his room- and swiftly walked out of the dark room and into the living area. The three NCIS agents were dumped on his lounge and he walked past them switching on the lights, before leaning against the wall and staring back at them. Gibbs was the first to break.

"What the hell was that McGee?"

McGee closed his eyes for a second before speaking, "Look I don't have a lot of time. I know people like Mikogami, he's going to find out as much as he can about to use against me because I'm a single number," Tim raised his hand as Tony and Gibbs started speaking at the same time, they slowly fell quiet and he continued, "He will find out about my employment in NCIS and about my friends and family. Sarah is visiting her parents, so she won't be in danger. _But_ Abby, Ducky, Palmer and you three are all in danger. So I _need _to go and get them. I promise I'll explain when I get back."

There was silence as Gibbs and McGee surveyed each other, then Gibbs nodded curtly and McGee was gone.

"Boss, what was that?"

"DiNozzo, if I knew I'd tell you."

Tony seemed to accept this as he leant back against the lounge thinking aloud about what had happened in the past twenty minutes -had it really been such a short time?- when something occurred to him.

"Hey Ziva, why didn't you looked shocked back there with all of _that._"

Ziva studied Tony in silence before responding,

"I have always known that McGee was hiding something, I just didn't know what..."

"And you didn't think of _saying_ anything to us David?"

Ziva shook her head, "McGee is my friend, I did not want to betray his trust, besides I did not know what it was that McGee was keeping secret."

Gibbs and Tony accepted this and fell silent as the sound of McGee running across rooftops reached their ears, nearly drowned out by the sound of Abby's screams. McGee leapt into the apartment and in a blur dropped Abby onto the lounge, half on Tony, with a hurried sorry before darting back out. Abby sat up shakily and turned to Gibbs, her make-up smudged and almost whimpered,

"Gibbs, what's going on? How did Timmy do all-all _that_?"

Gibbs sighed before pulling Abby onto his lap, "Abbs if I knew I'd tell ya. Just relax till McGee gets back."

Abby nodded before standing up and heading to the bathroom to wash her, now useless, make-up off. It took another twenty minutes for McGee to return. This time with both Ducky and Palmer, after setting them down he leant against the wall and watched the three agents, one gothic scientist and two ME's all in his living room. The silence stretched before McGee sighed.

"I promised I'd tell you the truth Boss. And I will, but first you need to hear the back story. Our story starts on a small island off the coast of Japan called 'Kamikura Island', two university students Minaka Hiroto and Takami Sahashi discovered both the island and the secrets it held."

"Wait." Tony interrupted, "What did they discover? What was the secret? And what does this have to do with you?"

McGee gave Tony an exasperated look, rolled his eyes and continued,

"On the island was a ship, a ship unlike anything that existed on Earth. Upon entering they found something amazing. A single woman unconcious and floating in a tank, surrounded by nine fetuses and 99 fertilised eggs..."

* * *

><p>I know I'm terrible but I've spent the past three days trying to write this and I feel like if I try to force more out, I'll just delete the whole story. Gomen. I'll try and take less than a month to update but don't hold your breath. Also you guys can send in any movie quotes for Tony, sayings for Ziva to stuff up, stuff like that and I'll see about getting them put in. Remember to review about who you want to wing McGee.<p>

Ja mata ne.

Lightning-sama


	3. Chapter 3

A Past Revealed

Lightning-sama

Alright guys I feel obligated to tell you that this chapter will be a _major_ information dump.

Last Time;

"_I promised I'd tell you the truth Boss. And I will, but first you need to hear the back story. Our story starts on a small island off the coast of Japan called 'Kamikura Island', two university students Minaka Hiroto and Sahashi Tamaki discovered both the island and the secrets it held."_

"_Wait." Tony interrupted, "What did they discover? What was the secret? And what does this have to do with you?"_

_McGee gave Tony an exasperated look, rolled his eyes and continued,_

"_On the island was a ship, a ship unlike anything that existed on Earth. Upon entering they found something amazing. A single woman unconcious and floating in a tank, surrounded by nine fetuses and 99 fertilised eggs..."_

"Minaka, however had already started forming the Mid Bio Informatics also known as MBI and raising funds using the technology found on the ship. He bought the island and wiped it off the map in an effort to hide the eggs, however he knew that it wouldn't stay secret forever so he, and two others, Takami and Takehito, stayed at the island to raise and train the original and four of the fetus'. The fetus' were grown at an excelerated rate and not long after reaching full growth what would later be known as 'The Battle for Kamikura Island' began."

Ziva could with ease admit that listening to McGee tell this story was utterly amazing. Yet at the same time it was scary how McGee could tell them this, his life story, and show no emotion. It was like he was reading a script, and somehow Ziva knew that things would only get worse from now on.

"What happened then? Y'know with the battle?" Tony was entranced. This was stuff that only happened in movies! Aliens and battles, things like this never happened! Especially to nerdy guys like McGee, but despite everything Tony wasn't an idiot. He knew that McGee must be hiding something. He knew that this story was going to get worse before it got better, but McGee was his friend and wanted him to know that, wanted him to know that Tony had his six. That he wasn't alone. After all your team was your family, and Tony protected his family.

"Despite the name it wasn't much of a battle. It was more of a slaughter. Those five took out planes, helicopters, ships, tanks and foot soldiers. Without getting a scratch on them."

"Whoa..." Tony murmured. It was one thing to be strong or fast or an excellent shot but this. This was something else.

"You were one of the five, weren't you?" Gibbs finally spoke, arms crossed as he leaned against the wall, staring at McGee who nodded.

"How did you figure that our Gibbs?" Abby asked, still confused. Her eyes widened at his explanation that Tim had already fought another of these 'sekirei' in front of them and that he had called himself 'No. 5 Mutsu'.

McGee walked into his kitchen, both to allow his friends,

_They're more that that they're family now, baka._

Time to digest what he had already told them and prepare themselves for what was to come and to make drinks for everyone, coffee for Gibbs, Tony, Palmer, Ziva and himself, Tea for Ducky and hot chocolate for Abby. He wondered briefly how they were all taking this, but he knew that he couldn't stop now, he had to keep telling them his story.

_**NOTICE I AM A NOTICE THAT ALL READERS SHOULD TAKE NOTE OF**_

First of all I would like to say that I am so, so, so, so sorry about how long it took for me to write even this pitiful little thing down. Secondly (and I'm really sorry about this too) I regret to inform you that I am as of now abandoning this story. I'm sorry I really hate it when authors abandon their stories but I feel I can no longer write this. My enjoyment for this story has just disappeared and I don't want to disappoint myself or you or ruin this story by continuing to write it when I no longer feel any enjoyment writing it. I very firmly believe that even the worst story can be a joy to read if the writer was passionate about it so I am very willing and happy to hand this plot bunny to anyone who PM's me for it. If you are interested then PLEASE PM ME with a idea of where you will be taking this story or alert me in a review and I'll PM you.

_**IN SUMMARY, I CAN NO LONGER WRITE THIS, IF YOU WOULD LIKE TO WRITE THIS STORY PLEASE GET INTO CONTACT WITH ME. I WILL POST A NEW CHAPTER WITH A LINK TO WHOEVER TAKES THIS STORY WHENEVER THAT HAPPENS. MORE THEN ONE PERSON MAY TAKE THIS STORY. THAT IS ALL. GOODBYE.**_

_Lightning-sama_


End file.
